1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to socket wrench systems and more particularly pertains to a new pivotable socket attachment for a socket wrench for providing a socket attachment which is removable and pivotable with respect to a socket wrench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of socket wrench systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, socket wrench systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art socket wrench systems include U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,746; U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,293; U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,547; U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,108; U.S. Pat. Des. 274,881; and U.S. Pat. Des. 246,415.
In these respects, the pivotable socket attachment for a socket wrench according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a socket attachment which is removable and pivotable with respect to a socket wrench.